Life will never be the same
by Jades Arrow
Summary: Veronica finds Lilly's killer, but she still has problems to solve.She finds love in an unsuspected biker who she thought didn't return the feelings.Old friends,and new friends kinda come together with some twist and turns. WV
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I've watched veronica mars from day 1 and I always thought that it could've gone a different way, and this story is gonna do that.**

**It takes place right after Duncan and Veronica find the Lilly, and Aaron sex tapes. All the main characters are involved, and I'm changing some stuff to fit with season 2 and 3.**

**All I ask is that you give it a chance and if you have any suggestions e-mail me and let me know. I'm open to opinions...**

Veronica and Duncan walked to his room with the tapes they pulled out of Lilly's vent. The first one showed Lilly laying on a bed in the Echolls pool house and then finding the hidden camera.

Veronica handed Duncan the second tape "Try this one."

Duncan popped it in and pressed play. Lilly was on top of someone having sex and then when she rolled over it showed ,

"Mr.Echolls?"Duncan was in disbelief.

Veronica sat on Duncan's bed stunned "Oh my god, I know what happened."

It all replayed in her head, how everything could've went the day of Lilly's murder.

"Duncan I need to get these to my dad before Logan gets the blame for something his father did."

"Mr. Echollls is here."

"Can you keep an eye on him for me, and call me if he leaves?"

Duncan nodded.

"Also Duncan, I'm not your sister. My dad had a DNA test done."

Duncan sighed in relief as she ran from the room ,and headed to her car.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her dad. "Dad It was Aaron Echolls, he killed Lilly. I'm on my way to you with the tapes to prove it."

"Veronica stay where you are I'll come get you."

"No Dad I'm at the Kane estate, and he's here. I'll be home in 15 minutes."

"Be careful."

Veronica hung up, and then dialed Logan but when there was no answer she hung up and dialed Weevil.

"Yo V this is sorta a bad time. I'm about to hurt your boy."

"Are you with Logan?"

"Sure if thats what you wanna call it."

"Weevil he didn't do anything, his father did." Veronica got into her car and started down the road heading towards her house." Duncan, and I found tapes to prove a motive for him to murder Lilly. I neeed you to get Logan to my house and wait with my dad."

Veronica looked into her rearview mirror and saw eyes looking back at her.

"Ahhh!!" She dropped her phone, and swerved as Aaron grabbed her around the throat.

"Keep driving." Aaron reached into her bag and took the tapes placing them in his right pocket.

* * *

Weevil heard Veronica scream " Yo all you all shut up. He's not the one we're after."

"Weevil man what's up?" Felix asked.

"We gotta head to V's house. She found proof that your dad killed Lilly, and right now he's got V."

Logan was in shock. All the PCHers jumpped on the bikes, they always had Veronica's back, and Logan hopped into his car to follow everyone to Veronica's.

* * *

Veronica listened as Aaron started taking about how Lilly just pissed off the wrong person when she tested her seatbelt and then sped up, and swerved to collide with a tree.

When Veronica came to she reached her hand around to Aaron's right pocket and took the tapes back he took from her. She tried to grab her phone that was on the passenger side floor, but Aaron started to moan a little and stir so she decided against it, and just got out of the car.

She looked around and saw a house across from where she was, and she limpped as fast as she could to the front door.

"Hello! Someone help me please!!" She banged on the door, but noone answered. She stepped down and noticed the passenger side door open.

Veronica whimpered not knowing where Mr.Echolls was and limpped to the back of the house splitting the tapes up in different hiding places as she went throwing the last one on the roof.

"Is anybody here?!" She backed up a little and almost fell off the deck when a light came on.

She pulled herself back up and ran to the door where the owner peeked through the curtains and then dissappered. After a second Aaron's face appeared, and everything went black.

* * *

Keith called Veronica's cell twice after Logan and the Bikers showed up but he never got an answer.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find Veronica. Logan, and Eli come with me. Can the rest of you stay here incase she shows up."

The Biker's agreed. Eli looked at all of them.

"Stay sharp, and if she comes here keep her safe."

They headed the way Keith knew she would take to get home.

* * *

Veronica woke up when a light hit her in the face, it was the walkie talkie from her car.

"So Veronica your in a compromising position here. I'll make you a deal, tell me where the tapes are and I'll let you out."

"No thanks. I'm safer in here."

Aaron laughed a little " You are for now, but things can change."

He picked up a gas can and started to pour it on top of the fridge he had her in.

"GIVE ME THE TAPES !!!"

He hit the fridge a couple time making Veronica panic, especially when she smelled the gas.

"They're on the roof, they're on the roof. Now please let me out."

* * *

Keith saw Veronicas car smashed into a tree and stopped his car quick, jumpping out and running to her car.

"Veronica!"

Noone was in the car.

Logan pointed to a house " Maybe she ran there for help."

They all headed for the house Keith drawing his gun just incase.

Veronica was pounding on the fidge trying to get out when she heard someone yell her name.

"Veronica!"

"Daddy, Daddy help !!"

Keith heard her voice behind him and turned in surprise to get pummeled to the ground by Aaron jumpping on top of him. Both men fought till Eli got involved and Logan grabbed his father.

"Dad where is Veronica?"

Aaron flicked his lighter and threw it towards the fidge catching it on fire instantly " In the fridge."

"AHHH! Let me out !!" Veronica pounded as har as she could feeling the heat on the metal fridge was burning her, and she couldn't breath.

"No !!" Eli, and Keith jumpped over the little line of fire to the fridge, and then pushed it over with their feet as hard as they could allowing Veronica to roll out coughing. Eli grabbed her and they all jumpped back to saftey, Keith falling a little bit into the fire and started rolling on the ground to put out his clothes.

"Daddy, Daddy I knew you'd save me, please don't die." Veronica cried on his chest.

Eli put his jacket around her while Logan called 911 Aaron layed knocked out on the ground with a shovel laying beside him.

"What happened to him?" Eli asked nodding toward Aaron.

Logan shrugged " It slipped."

Eli nodded in understanding.

The police, ambulance and fire department all arrived on the scene, and so did Duncan and his father. Jake Kane was ranting death threats to Aaron as the police cuffed him and put him in the back of the police cruiser. Veronica watched everything happen as if it were in slow motion as she watched her dad being loaded into the back of the ambulance with some minor burns and contusions. Weevil, and Logan stood beside her not sure if she was okay since she really didn't say anything recently. After a few seconds she looked at both guys, and smiled.

"Lilly can finally rest in peace, and so can the rest of us in Neptune."

Veronica hopped into the back of the ambulance with her dad, and headed to the hospital.

**_Author's note: I know this was kinda drawn out but I had to make an understandment incase you've never seen this episode. I don't think the rest will be the same way, and trust me this story gets better, with some twists and turns along the way that will have everyone wanting more. See ya next chapter...I hope._**


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica watched her dad rest in the hospital bed, and thanked god he was okay.

"Miss. Mars your father is going to be fine. You should go home and get some rest do you know anyone who can sit with him?" The doctor said.

Veronica smiled "I know someone."

After calling Alicia to come and sit with her father Veronica walked out to the waiting room where to her surprise Logan, Weevil, and the rest of the PCHers were sitting. They all stood when the saw her coming, and she couldn't take it anymore as she broke down in tears. Weevil took her in his arms as Logan moved for her to sit down.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked touching the bruise on her face.

Veronica nodded. "Just some stitches in my hand and a few bruises, and burns. Nothing major. I'm just tired, and everything that happened tonight is starting to catch up with me."

As she placed her head down on Weevil's shoulder he lightly kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you ride home with Logan and we'll follow? Make sure you get in okay, and then we'll leave so you can rest."

Veronica nodded, and walked with Logan to his car.

They pulled into her apartment complex and followed her to her door.

"Veronica, what happened?" Leanne asked her daughter as she entered the apartment with a bunch of guys.

"It's a long story that I'll be happy to tell you tomorrow, but right now you have to pack."

"What?"

"You can't be here when dad comes home tomorrow. I know you didn't finish rehab, and you're still drinking. That was my college fund I spent on you. I bet on you and I lost, but that's something that's been happening my whole life. Just pack your stuff, and leave."

Leanne couldn't believe her daughter was telling her to get out. "Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" She went to slap her across the face but her hand was stopped mid-slap by Weevil's hand.

"I think you better stop while you're a head."

Leanne huffed then as Veronica passed her to head to her room, Leanne when to her room, packed her bags, and left all before Veronica was out of the shower. The one thing Veronica didn't count on was her Mother getting into her Father's briefcase and stealing the fifty thousand dollar check from Mrs. Kane.

Veronica got out of the shower, dressed, and walked to her kitchen where Logan and Weevil were standing.

"Where did the rest of the bodyguards go?"

Weevil laughed "Off to reek havoc somewhere else."

Logan walked over to her "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened."

"Logan it wasn't your fault, but I still just think we should be friends. That's how we started, and I don't want that to end."

Logan nodded even though he was disappointed in her decision. "Right. I got it."

Logan walked out the door, and that left just her and Weevil.

"Yo V. I'm gonna go to so you can rest. Call me if you need anything."

Veronica nodded, and after he left she felt too drained to worry about anything else that evening so she went to bed.

At 3:00 Am

There was a knock on the front door. Veronica looked at her alarm clock then went to see who could possibly be on her front porch at this time of night.

She opened the door and smiled a small smile "I was hoping it was you."

As the person turned around her smile dropped "Duncan?"

"Not who you were expecting."

Veronica let him in.

"Veronica I wanted to apologize for everything you went through this year, and for my family, and to thank you. If it wasn't for you Lilly's killer would still be on the loose."

"It's all under the bridge."

Duncan smiled then walked up to her, and tilted her head towards him, as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Duncan, I..."

He silenced her with another kiss then leaned back, and left her in a sorta shock.

"Just when I think I'm out, they pull me back in." She said to herself before there was another knock on her door.

"I must be the popular one all of a sudden."

Before she could even open the door fully Wallace busted through.

"Girl you are all over the news, are you okay? Mom said your dad was in the hospital, and you were almost burned alive..."

"Wallace! Shh. I'm fine just trying to sleep, and I just have a couple minor burns, and bruises. I'm fine."

Wallace pulled her into a hug, and didn't know what else to do. "Why didn't you call me?"

"A lot went on. I'm sorry. I was gonna fill you in tomorrow."

Wallace let her go and kicked his shoes off getting comfy on the couch."

"Wallace, what...?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You go to bed, and I'll be right here when you wake up."

Veronica smiled "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?"

"No."

"Huh? Must've slipped my mind." Veronica laughed slightly "You're a good friend Wallace. Night."

"Night."

* * *

Veronica woke up to the smell of bacon, and eggs. She slipped on some slippers and a sweatshirt over her tank top, and walked to the kitchen.

"Bout time you do something useful." She kidded as she sat down at the table.

"Right you go save the day, and I get stuck with breakfast."

He placed a plate in front of her, and then sat down on the other side with a plate for himself."

"Hey if your here and your mom is with my dad, where is your little brother?"

"At the neighbors. I told mom I couldn't let you here with just your mom to protect you. On that note, where is your mom?"

"She left. I found out she didn't finish rehab, and she's still drinking, so I told her to leave."

"Woah."

"Who's your Daddy?" The door opened, and Veronica ran to her fathers' arms.

"I'm so glad your okay."

Her dad looked around "Where's your mother? I need to talk to her."

Alicia walked in behind him.

Veronica looked down "I told her to get out. She didn't finish rehab, and she's still drinking."

"I figured. I just didn't know how to approach it. I guess now I don't have to."

"Well you both better get dressed. It's your last day of school, and you don't want to be late." Alicia said.

Both Wallace and Veronica nodded, and as Veronica went to her room to get dressed, Alicia and Wallace left to go home so He could get his car, and books, then pick Veronica up.

Veronica waited outside for Wallace, and together they headed to school.

School was a buzz with the latest news on Aaron Echolls murdering Lilly Kane, and How the Kanes' were going to court for covering up the murder using Abbel Koontz.

"I guess nothing stays under wraps in Neptune." Wallace said as they started waking towards the building.

"V, have you ever heard of rest? It means you shouldn't be here, you should be at home."

Veronica turned around to see Weevil and Felix.

"Well I knew you'd miss me so I couldn't let you down."

"Yeah you just want to ride my hog."

"Nope not really." Veronica turned and started to walk with Wallace again laughing at the look on Weevil's face.

Felix saw the look to. "Yo Bro, what up?"

"I got it bad for her man. Bad."

"You know the rest of the gang likes her, but they aren't going to go for their leader sticking it to a white girl."

Weevil shrugged " It's my business, and anyways since when did it matter who you date as long as it doesn't interfear with business."

"You're the boss." Felix saidd laughing " but you try to get the others to agree. I garantee you Thumper and a few others wont."

Felix, and Weevil headed to autobody when they heard the bell sound.

The school day kind of flew by since all the excitement about last night, and before long the day was over, and the summer was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This story is going to take a turn in this chapter, and I might make Weevil a little out of character, but trust me I have my reasons and you'll see why in the future. If you like Duncan you may not want to read the rest of my story, because he doesn't come out the good guy. Just a little heads up. Read on.**

_Veronica's thoughts: After the school year ended I decided to try a field of business so I got a job at Java the hut as a hostess. Dad's fame skyrocketed after the book on the Lilly Kane murder came out. I can definitely say my summer was not boring. On the last day of school Duncan and I decided to try our relationship over. I never thought the Duncan would ever change from the sweet guy he was use to being, but over the summer his epilepsy took a turn for the worst._

"**_Duncan are you ready to go to the Independence Day bash at Logan's?" Veronica asked as she entered his room. No one was home so she was allowed in, lucky her._**

_**"Yeah let me just grab my keys."**_

_**"Logan said this should be the end of all bashes."**_

_**"When did you talk to Logan?"**_

_**"A little bit ago. I told him we might be a little late."**_

_**"Did he call you?"**_

**_"No. I called him to see if he wanted us to bring anything. You know the orgy light, the beer, that sorta stuff." Veronica smiled "Why?"_**

_**"I don't want you to call my friends."**_

_**"Your friends?" I thought they were our friends."**_

**_Duncan walked up to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders "Logan is my friend. The friend you dated at one time. Are you trying to get back in his pants now as well as mine?"_**

**_Veronica pushed his hands off of her "I can't believe you would say that to me. I never slept with Logan, and you know it. Also when did you chose which friends I could talk to, and not talk too?"_**

**_"You're my girlfriend!"_**

**_"Not anymore. Not if you're going to act like a jerk."_**

**_Veronica turned around and went to leave when Duncan twisted her back to face him, and then backhanded her across the face._**

_**Veronica held her cheek as she looked at the hate in Duncan's eyes, she knew he would never be the same, and neither would things between them.**_

**_She walked from the Kane Estate that day, and never looked back. She never told anyone what happened, and a few days after that Duncan left the state._**

_Logan may have known something happened but he never voiced an opinion. I guess trouble will always follow me around no matter where I work._

_I also spent a lot more time with Weevil and some of the bikers this summer. It seems that a few of the bikers are working for the Fitzpatricks, and Weevil wanted to find out who. We still have no leads on that case, but I like to think we're getting somewhere. Also Thumper has made it known that I'm not welcomed to hang out being the lowly white girl that I am, but Weevil tells me to ignore him._

"Veronica someone's here to see you." A waitress said breaking her thoughts.

Veronica walked over to a table to see Cassidy Casablanca's sitting there reading a menu.

"What's good to eat here?"

"The turkey's not bad."

Cassidy closed the menu, and looked up smiling. "Here's something I never thought I'd see."

"Me in a coffee shop?"

"You without a camera permanently attached to your hand, and sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Ha ha ha. What can I get you?"

"Just a late ."

"Okay I'll be right back."

"I also need your help with something."

"Of course you do."

Veronica went to get his late, then told Jenny she was taking her break, and sat down with Cassidy.

"Okay, spill."

"I think my stepmom is after my dad's money. I need you to prove she broke the prenump by finding out if she's cheating on my dad."

"I'll do it. For a thousand dollars."

"Deal." Here's her schedule."

Cassidy got up from the table went and paid for his coffee then left. Veronica looked at the piece of paper he gave her then stuck it in her pocket. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and she was already being requested to solve a case.

"I guess not everything will change this year." She said more to herself then anyone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica walked onto campus in search of her best friend Wallace. She saw him standing at the bulletin board, and walked up to him.

"Seniors rule!!" She yelled bumping his butt with hers, and nearly knocking him over. Laughing she helped him steady himself.

"How was your summer?"

"Not bad, How about you?"

"Same as any other I guess."

"Heard Duncan split."

"Yeah. He left after July 4th. I guess he went to stay with his parents after all."

"You all broke up?"

Veronica nodded.

"Hey V?!"

Veronica turned to see Weevil coming her way.

"What's up?"

"I think I gotta lead."

"Okay." She turned back to Wallace." Wallace I'll see you later, and explain. Okay?"

"Sure." Wallace walked to his locker.

Veronica and Weevil headed to sit at a table. "What's the lead?"

"Rumor has it one of my guys is dating Molly Fitzpatrick, so my guess is that if he's dating her maybe he's dealing for them."

"That's a good angle. I'll check it out after school, and give you a heads up later."

"Thanks V."

Veronica grabbed her bag just as the bell rung signaling class "What a way to start the first day."

Weevil smirked as she headed to class then got up to head to his own. Neither of them saw the eyes watching from behind, and waiting to intervene.

After school Veronica was heading out to the parking lot when she saw Logan, and headed to where he was standing by his car.

"Logan, I need a favor."

"Sure Ronnie, what's up?"

"Can you be my wheels for a day? I need to follow a lead."

"Yeah, hop in."

They drove to Danny boys bar, and parked across the street.

"I'll be back in a few." Veronica said as she went to get out of the car.

"Maybe I should come with you."

"Oh how cute, your worried about me. If I need anything I'll give the bat signal."

Logan shook his head as she shut the car door and headed for the bar. As Veronica entered she just hoped Molly was alone, and then when she saw Danny playing pool with a couple guys she thought '_yeah like that would be my luck_' .

"Well lookie here. What's a girl like you doing here?" Danny asked as he saw her enter.

"My names Dawn and I was just looking for Molly. I can see she's not here so I'll just catch her later."

"Veronica? Veronica Mars?"

Veronica turned around and saw Molly coming out from the supply closet.

"I thought you said your name was Dawn."

Molly laughed "Her name is Veronica Mars. She goes to my school."

Veronica gave a nervous smile as 2 guys walked behind her "Go pirates."

The two guys each grabbed an arm and pushed her towards Danny who grabbed her by the throat and slammed her onto the pool table.

"Your Dad really screwed up some business for us a few years ago, and I think its kinda poetic justice that we screw you up a little bit." Danny said as someone handed him a drill and started toward her face.

"AHHH!"

"Hey! Can anyone give me the address for here, because I have 911 on the phone?"

Everyone turned to see Logan Echolls at the door with his cell phone up to his ear.

"Well Boy the cops will just find two dead bodies instead of one."

"I don't think so." Logan said as he pulled out a gun. "Come on Veronica, let's get out of here."

Danny let Veronica go and Logan followed her out all the way to his vehicle. When they got in the car she broke down into tears.

"Ronnie it'll be okay."

"A gun? Logan are you serious?"

"Dick's dad gave it to me for protection a while ago. It's not loaded."

Veronica wiped her eyes. "I need to find Weevil, and let him know that I couldn't find anything out. Let him know I'll try to get her tomorrow in school."

"Well let's ride out the PCH and see if they're at their normal spot."

Veronica nodded as Logan started to drive.

**Author's note: The next chapter is gonna be a little intense, and dark. If you don't think you'll like that then don't read it and when the next chapter comes out you get a play by play in that one. Thanks for reading if you still are, and I you like the end when it comes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I forgot to add this in the earlier chapters but I only own the story, not Veronica Mars, or any of the people's names you recognize.**

Logan stopped just outside the PCH where a bunch of bikes were parked. Veronica got out of the car, and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow in school."

Logan looked around uneasily "How are you gonna get home?"

"I'll have Weevil take me." Veronica shut the door and headed to where she heard talking.

As she made herself known all talking stopped dead.

"I was looking for Weevil."

Thumper walked towards her "Well he ain't here, and neither should you be."

"So I see."

"Let her stay!"

Veronica looked at where the voice was coming from, and everything started to fall into place.

"Danny Fitzpatrick. So Weevil was right about the dealings going on here."

"Why Veronica Mars, I think you bit off more than you can chew."

Veronica started to back away and found the bikers following her.

"Gotta boogie" She turned and started to run as fast as she could down the PCH.

A few meters later she was tackled to the ground by thumper who sat on top of her, and held her arms over her head.

"I always wanted to break a white girl."

"Get off me!!!"

Danny and the others caught up with them, and Danny laughed at the situation.

"You can do what you want with the girl, just no death. We're to close to the big day to have anything come down on us now."

Danny then got in his car and left her alone with a bunch of bikers.

"Get off me now!!"

"Quiet Blondie, this will be something you won't forget."

Thumper started to undo her pants when Felix interrupted.

"Thumper man, this is wrong."

"Not from where I'm sitting."

Felix went to pull Thumper off of her when Thumper stabbed him. Felix fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Thumper then turned back to Veronica who was trying to crawl away now that she was free, grabbed her leg and pulled her back. All of the PCHers took a cue and left not wanting to be a part of this situation.

"Looks like it's just you and me."

"Help!!"

Thumper hit her across the face causing her lip to bleed, and then he pulled her jeans off and removed his own in the process. The next thing Veronica knew she felt him force himself inside of her.

"Stop it!!"

She made a groan of pain, and that just seemed to excite him more. When he was finished he allowed her to get dressed and then he held the knife to her throat.

"You tell Weevil about what you now or about this, and I'll kill you too."

Thumper then jumped on his bike and rode off in the other direction.

Veronica sat there shivering, and in pain as tears streamed down her face. She slowly got up, and headed over to where her bag was thrown. She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number.

On the second ring someone picked up "Logan, can you come get me where you dropped me off? Weevil wasn't here."

Logan agreed and within 15 minutes he was pulling up to her. Veronica got into the vehicle as fast as she could without causing herself more pain, and shut the door.

"Veronica, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, just take me home."

Logan did as told, and dropped her off at the apartment complex. Veronica walked into her place to find no one home, and ran right to the bathroom to shower away the filth she felt on her. She must've stayed in the shower forever because the next thing she knew the water was freezing and she was numb from the cold. When she reached her bedroom her phone started ringing she saw Cassidy Cassablancas blinking on the caller id and decided to answer.

"Hey Veronica did you find anything out?"

"I'm sorry Cassidy; I haven't had a chance to start your case yet. Tomorrow meet me at lunch, and we'll figure out what to do. I promise."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow."

Veronica hung up, and got into bed, but didn't get much sleep that night."

* * *

Veronica got to school that day, and noticed Weevil standing by her locker. She did her combination but tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Are you ignoring me?" Weevil asked. "How very 09er of you. Where did you get the busted lip?"

He went to touch her face when she brushed him away.

"I can't help you with your case Weevil, not anymore. I can't get close enough to Molly to ask anything, and that's really the only lead you have."

"So? You've done more with less."

Veronica went to say something when Thumper and a couple bikers walked up to them. All of a sudden her stomach started to churn.

"I can't believe Felix is dead." One biker said.

Thumper gave Veronica a sick, and twisted look which made Veronica wanna puke even more.

"Yeah, it looks like Logan Echolls is gonna do major time, just like his father." Thumper said smiling.

"Logan?"Veronica couldn't help the question.

"Yeah, police got an anonymous tip about a dead body on the PCH and what the murderer looked like. They found the bloody knife and some of Felix's blood in Logan's car. Open and shut." Weevil said punching his fist.

Veronica was stunned, and had no way to help "I gotta go."

"Blondie pissed her boy killed a Mexican?"

Weevil shrugged, and they headed to class.

* * *

Veronica left during her free period to head to the sheriff's department.

"Is Sheriff Lamb here?" She asked the deputy on duty that day.

He nodded, and pointed her into Lamb's office.

"Well if it isn't Veronica Mars."

"Logan didn't kill Felix. He was with me last night. Whoever framed him is the one who killed Felix."

"May I ask what you and the accused were doing?"

"School assignment."

"Really and why didn't he mention it?"

"I asked him not to. I didn't want dad to know we were together."

Lamb scoffed then called the deputy in "Go release Logan Echolls for the time being."

The Deputy nodded, and left while Veronica waited in the hall for Logan.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?"

Veronica turned around to see Logan "I told Lamb we were together the night Felix was killed. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'll tell you outside."

Veronica followed him outside where they were gonna walk back to her place so he could call for a ride.

"I didn't say anything because we weren't together at the time he was killed, it was after. Now I wanna know what happened on the PCH that night. You were there that night when Felix was killed because I dropped you off there, I picked you up sometime after Felix was murderd. You must've seen something. I mean have you seen your face today, it looks like someone plowed you to keep silent."

Veronica looked down ashamed. "Logan I can't tell you what happened to me, but I can say I didn't see what happened to Felix."

"Okay. If you say so."

"I do."

"You know the Veronica Mars I knew wasn't afraid of anything, I guess you've changed."

Veronica didn't have a response to that she just crossed her arms, and walked away from Logan as quickly as she could.

"Thanks for the bail out!" Logan yelled after her.

Veronica took a bus back to school and went to her locker to grab her books for her last class of the day when someone shoved her in the girl's bathroom.

"What?" Veronica looked up to see Cassidy.

"Why did you stand me up at lunch?"

"Cassidy, I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"Well you promised you'd help me, are you or not?"

"I'm gonna try Cassidy. Has it ever occurred to anyone that I have stuff to do too."

"Just forget it."

Cassidy stormed from the bathroom, and Veronica leaned against the sink.

"Pull it together Mars." She whispered to herself. She splashed some water on her face then grabbed her bag and headed to her class even though she was already 15 minutes left.

By the end of the day word got out about Logan's release and the PCHers were pissed. Especially Weevil when he heard that Veronica was Logan's alibi.

"I guess the 09ers stick together." Thumper said as Weevil watched Veronica walk to Logan's car that afternoon and leave with him.

"Something's up, and I'm gonna find out what."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update, but I put myself in a tight spot with this story, and couldn't figure out where to go. Hopefully it starts to pick up, and make sense.**

Veronica was dropped off at her Dad's offfice that afternoon and went straight to work on trying to figure out how to let weevil know what was going on without anyone knowing she led him to it, but it was almost impossible to do. Her dad walked out of his office and saw her face

"Sweetie is there something you wanna tell me? What happened to you?"

"Oh dad you know the drill first it's the girl chat and then it's the you stoll my boyfriend bit."

"Some how I don't by that. I gotta go, I got word of a bail jumpper in Nevada so I'll be gone for a couple days. I'll check in, and if you do something you know you shouldn't at least take back up." He said kissing her head.

"I always do." Veronica watched him leave. After he was gone she openned up her laptop and started a new file. "Weevil's drug case."

She typed in what she knew and what she suspected, there had to be a reason why Thumper just all of a sudden turned on Felix, but what was it. She realized that she needed to speak to Molly Fitzpatrick soon in order to make the connection. She packed up her stuff and turned out all the lights when a voice scared her out of the quiet.

"Off so soon."

She saw Weevil standing at the door, and she realized she never even heard it open.

"Rough day.Need some time off."

"You take time off? You must be sick."

Veronica packed up her laptop "Something like that."

"So what's up V?"

"What are you talking about?"

Weevil came in and took a seat at the desk. "You come to school with a busted lip, your Logan's aliby, you wont look at me."

Veronica finally looked into his eyes.She couldn't lie even if she wanted to. "I was on the PCH that night."

Whatever Weevil was expecting it wasn't that. "What? WHy?"

"I was looking for you."

"Well what happened? Did you see who killed Felix?"

Here was her loophole. "I was looking for you and you weren't there so I asked Logan to come and get me. It must've happened after we left. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I accused your boy, but someone really wanted him to go down for it."

"I'm sorry about Felix weevil, but maybe you should back off for a while. You don't want the same thing to happen to you." Veronica walked towards the door and Weevil followed her out. She locked up, and then headed to the bus stop. Right before she got on the bus Weevil said something to catch her attention.

"I'm gonna find out who killed Felix with or without you Mars."

Veronica knew he would, but at least it wuldn't be coming from her mouth. Weevil got on his bike and headed to Logan's. Something was going on, and if anyone would want to help clear his name it would be him.

Logan was surprised to answer the door and see Weevil. He though Veronica had droppped by.

"Weevil."

"Echolls. We need to work together for a bit."

Logan widdled a finger in his ear "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right.You and I?"

"You wanna clear your name don't ya? Veronica knows something but she ain't talkin. I gotta find out the truth."

Logan let him in. "You have my attention."

Weevil smirked, and followed him into the sitting room."Veronica said you picked her up before anything happened to Felix."

"I dropped Veronica off and then like an hour or so later she calls and says you weren't there and asked if I could come get her. When she got into the car she has a busted lip and was filthy. I asked her what was wrong, and she said it was nothing. I didn't mention it after that."

"Why would she lie?" Weevil asked not understanding.

"Maybe for once she bit off more than she can handle."

"I think if we find out who's doing the dealing in the group then we might find out what went down that night."

Logan smiled. "I feel all spy like. I'll get Dick to try to by some drugs and then I'll get you the name. You can take it from there."

Weevil nodded. "As soon as I find out who's in bed with the Fitzpatricks they're gonna be in whole world of pain for what they did to Felix."

"And Veronica if they did anything to her."

--

Veronica was sitting at lunch the next day when Wallace joined her "Girl what is up? You haven't been getting into anybody's bussiness lately or poking around where you shouldn't. I think the world is gonna end."

"Haha Wallace. I've just got some stuff on my mind right now. Plus it's senior year. I can't lose that scholarship now."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say."

Veronica went back to studying while Wallace just watched her. SOmething was definately different but he could see what.

Logan was standing by Dick's Locker. "Can you do something for me without asking questions?"

"Does it involve what Bobby does for Whitney?"

"No."

"K.What up?"

"I need you to try to buy some drugs from the PCHers and the let me know who sold it to you."

"Sure. They love to sell to me."

Logan handed him enough for forty hits, then walked to class.

Weevil saw Molly Fitzpatrick sitting by herself when he sat with her."You have touched you cobbler surprise."

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I know you and Felix had a thing. Was he working for your uncles?"

"What? If your asking that then you didn't know him at all."

"No. I knew him. How did you two meet?"

"Church.My uncle's a preist."

"Liam Fitzpatrick is a preist, yeah right."

"No my uncle Patrick. That's my family, elevin hoodlums, one preist."

Weevil didn't say much after that but excused himself.

Logan was digging in his locker when Dick caught up with him "Here man Hector sold me 20 hits of E."

"20 I gave you enough for 40."

"well he gave me the O9er disscount. He charged me double."

"And you paid?" Logan smacked Dick in the head the saw Weevil walking towards him. He wrote the name on the box then accidentally bumpped into Weevil handing him the box."

"Better watch where your going punk."

Logan tipped his hat.

Weevil looked down at the box. "Hector."

Veronica was walking out to Wallaces car with him that afternoon when Weevil caught up to her.

"Let me take you home."

Veronica saw Thumpper and some of the other PCHers watching so thought better of it.

"Thanks but that's okay."

Weevil looked to Wallace as Veronica got in the car and all Wallace could to was shrug his shoulders. Hopefully tonight Weevil would have something at the meeting he called.

--

Night came and Weevil rode up to the group who were all standing in a circle.

"Someone here is working for the Fitzpatricks. I wanna know who...Hector."

"It's not me man."

"You sold drugs to an 09er today."

"Yeah so. He asked me if I knew where to get some good stuff. I got it from this other 09er I know who deals, and charged him double so what?"

"SO? We do not deal! The Fitzpatricks killed our old leader!"

Thumper took his stand. Now was as good as time as any. "So what? We all want to make a profit, and the Fitzpatricks no how."

"Thumpper."

Thumpper smirked.

"Well I'm sorry to say your out."

When noone moved forward Weevil looked around him. Only when he was turning back around did he feel the hit,and then it was to late.

"Sorry Weevil it looks like your out."

When Weevil came to he was hangging from a hook.Thumpper was standing infront of him.

"Our mighty leader comes too."

"Your working for the Fitzpatricks,...you killed Felix!"

Thumpper smiled. "I did more than that." He leaned into Weevil's ear "I broke your girl. Her screams are something I'll never forget."

"Bastard!! I'll kill you!"

Thumpper smiled. " Guys he's out."

They started taking turns beating on him.

Logan hadn't heard anything from Weevil like he was suppose to so he went to see if Veronica had. He found her sitting on the dog beach with Wallace .

"Hey Logan." Veronica said as he walked infront of them.

"Hey have you heard from Weevil?"

"No, why?"

"He found out who was working with the Fitzpatricks and he was hoping to find out who killed Felix."

That caught Veronica's attention. "What?"

"I haven't heard anything though so I don't know if he flushed out the guy or not. He was pissed when he found out it was Hector dealing."

"We gotta go out to the PCH. Weevil is in deep." Veronica said running to Logan's car with Wallace, and Logan behind her.

"Veronica will you tell us what's gong on?" Wallace asked as he shut his door and they headed down the road.

"It's not Hector who is in with the Fitzpatricks, it's thumpper. He killed Felix."

Logan drove as fast as he could. "Veronica how do you know..."

"I saw it happen."

When they hit the PCh Veronica jumpped out before the car was completely stopped, and started running toward the group of guys.

"Stop it!"

The new voice caused very little startle as she ran to Weevil.

"Oh weevil, I'm so sorry."

Logan and Wallace caught up.

Thumpper smiled as he grabbed Veronica by thre arms. "Look guys Blondie came back for more."

He pushed her into the metal ship docked behind them.

"She brought us company too. Felix's killer, and a bonus black guy."

Veronica pushed thumpper out of the way and nailed him with her Taser.

"Are you all just going to listen to him. He'll sell you out to the Fitzpatricks and then all you'll be is someone's bitch. Is that what you want?" She screamed.

Thumpper came around. "I guess you didnt get the picture of where your place is the first time. Maybe the second time will be better." Noone noticed that Logan had cut Weevil down.

Weevil pulled Thumpper around and decked him so hard he was sure he broke his nose.

"You all are on your own with whatever he gets you into.You go with him you'll all end up like Felix."

Weevil put his arm around Veronica and left her help him to Logan's car. Hector caugt up with him.

"Weevil we're with you."

Weevil nodded. "Everyone scatter. Take my bike home. We'll sort this tomorrow."

The bikers did as told and left Thumpper on his own after discarding his bike into the ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica sat in the back with Weevil while Logan and Wallace sat in the front. They started driving down the PCH while Veronica sat quietly looking out the window.

"Thumpper told me what he did to you. Why didn't you sat anything V?" Weevil asked holding his ribs a bit.

"I didn't want anything to happen to anyone else on my account. Felix was trying to help me when Thumpper stabbed him. I didn't want you to go to jail because of it."

Logan looked in the rearview mirror. "What did he do?"

Weevil looked at Veronica who wasn't talking and then looked at Logan. "He said he broke her."

"Veronica..."

Veronica looked up front and then closed her eyes "He...raped me. Felix tried to get him off and Thumpper stabbed him before he finished with me."

Logan stoppped the car dead and he and Wallace looked in the back.

Wallace looked at Logan "He's dead."

Weevill looked seriously at both boys and Veronica "It's already handled. Trust me."

Veronica didn't want to know what he meant it was all to much to handle for her right now. They just got into the parking lot of Veronica's apartment building when her cell phone went off.

She looked at the caller id. "Hey dad."

"Why aren't you home?"

"Wallace Logan and i went to get something to eat, and we just pulled in so I'm heading in now."

Weevil smiked.

"Well have a good evening, and I'll call you in the morning." Keith said.

"Okay dad. I have a shift at the hut after school so I'll be home late.I love you dad."

"I love you too."

Veronica hung up. "Wallace can you be my wheels tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up early."

Veronica nodded and went to get out of the car.

"Yo V I'll stay with you."

"No. Logan take him to get checked. I'll be fine." Veronica gave a small smile and shut the door.

"I'm not goin to no doctor. Let's stake the plae out. I don't trust Thumpper."

Logan agreed and parked his car on the far side of the lot. Wallace called his mom, and said he was staying with Veronica so she wasn't alone, and so his mom wouldn't worry abot him not coming home tonight and then the stake out began.

Veronica took a shower then called Cassidy " Hey Cassidy. I'm sorry about bailing on you. I had other stuff on my mind but I'm back now. So Meet me tomorrow at lunch if you still want help on your case and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Veronica."

"No problem."

She hung up then got into bed. She needed this day to end.

All the guys took turns watching the apartment waiting for signs of movement from inside incase something was wrong.Around two o'clock in the morning Weevil was taking watch when he saw the kitchen light come on. He saw that Logan and Wallace were both out cold so he let himself out of the vehicle and walked up to Veronica's door.He knocked and waited for her to answer seeing her standing in the kitchen.

Veronica answered the door not expecting who was on the other side."Weevil?"

"Can I come in?"

Veronica moved a little to let him pass and come in."What's up?"

"I saw you were awake." Weevil sat down at the bar while Veronica got him a drink. "V, I need to know what happened."

Veronica looked out the window and saw Logan's car. "Did you all stay?"

"Yeah, but don't change the subject."

Veronica turned around to face him "Why do you need to know? Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me!... I care about you."

Veronica couldn't believe her ears. "You do?"

"Of course I do. You couldn't tell?"

Veronica just shrugged her shoulders. "You sound like a tamed beast."

Weevil smirked. "Only to you V." He walked over to her and brought her eyes up to him. "Please tell me."

Veronica walkd away from him and faced her livingroom. She couldn't look at him during this. "I went to find you on the PCH after Danny boy tried to engrave my face with a tattoo drill. Logan dropped me off, As he left I heard talking and walked towards the group. I said I was looking for you, and that was when Thumpper said you weren' t there and I should be either. I agreed and was gonna walk away when Danny boy started laughing. He said they could do whatever they wanted with me just no death because of a big deal going down...When he left I ran. The group chased me...Thumpper tackled me, held my arms above my head as he undid my pants said he always wanted to break a white girl." Veronica closed her eyes and could see everything as if it were happening now. "Felix told him to stop...said it wasn't right. he tried to pull Thumpper off me when the other bikers scattered and I saw Thumpper stab Felix...I tried to crawl away, but he pulled me back, and then he held the knife to my throat. Said if I said anything to anyone even you he would kill me too..."

Weevil couldn't believe it, and wanted nothing more than to kill Thumpper at that moment. Veronica continued.

"He pulled off my pants, and he...forced himself into me."She started to sob as she relived the nightmare. " I beggedhim to stop, and when I groaned in pain I felt him...get...more excited...When he was finished he just left me there with Felix's dead body, and no way home. I called Logan, and he came to get me, and brought me home...Logan asked me what happened, but...I couldn't tell him."

Weevil crossed over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. Logan and Wallace chose that time to come up, and see if something happened since Weevil left the car. All men were stunned as Veronica slid to the floor with Weevil holding her tight as she cried. Noone had ever seen weakness like this from her. Logan and Wallace knew then that whatever happened to her was bad even though being Raped was bad enough there was more to it, and they would help her get even.

Early the next morning the guys left so they could get ready for school, and so could Veronica. Weevil was dropped off and the PCHers were all waiting for him.

"Boys?"

Hector stepped forward. "We wanted to apologise for going against you. we never should of listened to Thumpper."

Weevil looked at all of them. "Where were you when this shit went down with Felix, and Veronica?"

Noone answered.

"I'm telling you now. Any of you look at her wrong, you'll wish you were never born. You are all now on duty. If Thumpper comes within 20 feet of her I want it handled...got it!"

Hector nodded. "Your the boss."

"Don't you forget it." Weevil walked inside to change quick and got on his bike at the front of the group to go to school.

Logan met up with Veronica and Wallace as they pulled in the Pchers pulling in and parking by them. Veronica got out of the car and looked up to see Thumpper staring at her from across the way. everyone saw the exchange as he held a finger to his throat and sliced across his neck then pointed to her before grabbing himself. Veronica shook her head and walked by everyone.

"Today already sucks!"

She walked into the school and to her locker. Weevil followed her. "I'll walk with you to class."

"I'm fine. Really." She closed her locker door and walked away from him to her first class. Wallace walked up to Weevil and patted his shoulder.

"Dont worry man, you know she's tougher than she looks."

Weevil and the others all headed to class as the bell sounded.

At Lunch Veronica sat with Cassidy going over his case about his father and step-mother.

"I'll follow her at the gym this weekend and see what happens. I get you the shot though your on your own."

"Are you okay Veronica?"

Veronica folded the schedule and put it in her bag. "I'm fine." She got up, and walked away. She walked past the table the PCHers claim and looked into Weevil's eyes before walking inside.

She was walking past the girls bathroom when someone grabbed her and pulled her throwing her into the sink and causing the mirror to break as her bag swung up and hit it as she landed on the floor.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut."

Veronica looked up. "And I told you to stay away from me." She reached in her bag and as he leaned down to grab her she brought her taser up hiting him directly in the neck.

As he fell to the floor she looked down at him. "Thumpper your gonna wish you never touched me!"

She waited a few minutes and when he started to move a bit and get up she looked right at him. "I can make your life a living hell...Remember that." With one last look she walked out of the bathroom and down to the health nurse to get her hand bandaged up.The flying glass must have cut it and she didn't even notice it until now. She never even felt the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica finished up school that day and met Wallace at his car Logan, and Weevil were both talking to him.

"Hey V what happened to your hand?" Weevil asked as he picked up her hand to look at the bandage.

"Long story."

Logan looked behind Veronica to see Thumpper coming out from the school.Veronica turned and glared as he walked away.

Logan looked at Veronica as she turned her head back to the group. "Why do I get the feeling he did something today."

"He tried. Nothing happened."

"Your hand."

"It was cut by glass.It's fine. Can we go, I gotta shift in like fifteen minutes."

Wallace nodded. " I'll see you all later."

Weevil openned Veronica's door for her "Can I get you after work?"

Veronica nodded "I get off at 9. I'll see ya then."

Weevil shut the door and watched as they left. Logan laughed.

"Who'd have thought you'd have a heart and it's not made of ice."

Weevil pushed him a bit before getting on his bike and leading his group out.

Veronica couldn't believe the rush they had today, and her feet hurt just thinking about it. She gathered up her stuff and went to walk outside to wait for Weevil since she got off a few minutes early. Just as she reached outside she bumpped into a figure she really didn't want to bump into.

"Blondie, No bodyguards?"

"Thumpper if you don't leave me alone I'm gonna call the police."

"Go ahead they like you even less than I do."

"You think your smug don't you? The police are gonna find out you killed Felix and they will arrest you."

"Well the only witness to that crime is you, and as soon as I eliminate that one the police wont have anything."

He backed Veronica into a wall and pulled his knife out of his pocket.

"Say goodnite."

"I wouldn't do that!!"

Thumpper turned to see Weevil and a couple PCHers standing behind him.

"You wont be there to protect her all the time." Thumpper said.

Veronica walked over to Weevil and then pulled a tape recorder out of her bag. She pressed rewind and then play. Thumpper heard himself on the cassette.

"They say a taped confession is just as good as the real thing." Veronica said. "Also you threatening my life is great. Looks like I wont need the bodyguards here soon when your in jail. Just don't forget not to drop the soap."

Veronica got on Weevil's bike as he laughed at Thumpper, and handed her a helmet. They drove off and left Thumpper standing on the street looking like he saw a ghost.

When Weevil pulled into the apartment complex Veronica handed him the helmet as she got off.

"Hey V how did you tape him."

"I started carrying the recorder earlier today I thought a backup would be good incase I did run into him, and he talked to much."

"But how did you turn it on without him knowing?"

"When I bumpped into him I just slipped my hand into my bag and pressed the button. I left the rest up to him."

"You really are smarter than the average girl."

Veronica smiled. "Thats why I get paid the big bucks...on occasion."

Weevil tucked some hair behind her ear he then leaned down and gave her the sweetest kiss she had ever had. It wasn't rough or planned really but gave her the feelings she hoped for.

"Goodnite V."

"Nite. I'll see ya in the morning."

Weevil nodded and waited until she was inside before he left. veronica couldn't help but smile to ehrself as backup jumpped on her and started licking her. She started scratching his ear.

"Hey buddy."

She called her dad and talked then headed to take a shower and go to bed. It was the first time she'd been able to sleep since everything happened, and no nightmares came.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry it took forever to update writers block stinks! Hopefully updates wont take as long anymore.

Veronica woke up the next morning when her dad came home. He lost his bail jumpper so he was waiting to hear from his contact when the guy resurfaced.

She got ready for school happy for friday and still smiling from the kiss her and Weevil shared last night. Her lips still tingled.

"Wallace is here for you Veronica."

"Coming." She grabbed her bag and the recorder to take to the station after school today so her nightmare woud hopefully be over, and Thumpper's would just be beginning.

Walking to Wallace's car Weevil was waiting leaning against his bike.

"I thought I'd give you a ride today if thats okay with you V."

Veronica looked at Wallace then walked over to Weevil and took the waiting helmet out of his hands. Wallace lead the way to school.

Logan waited in the parking lot with some of the other PCHers and Dick.

Dick was confused why they were waiting with bikers but he was always one to just let it go.

When they parked Veronica got off first and handed her helmet back to Weevil.

"Can we talk a minute?" He asked. Veronica nodded and walked with him to the lunch tables. Logan and wallace walked to biology and the PCHers waited for their leader after all whats a biker that's on time for class.

Veronica sat and Weevil leaned against the table. Neither knew what to really say but Veronica figured someone better say something.

"Weevil about last night, I don't know if you meant to, or..."

"No I meant to. V ever sense you cleared my boys that time I've never had a problem bein there when you need me. "

"You sound like your becoming a caring person, that might be bad for your rep."

"For you V I'd let someone else take over and just be the person your looking for."

Veronica looked down "How do you know what I'm looking for? Maybe the biker boy is who I've wanted but didn't think would fit with."

Weevil brought her face to look up at him "You fit with me the rest doesn't matter."

"I don't want you to give up who you are."

"And I know you wont give up who you are. We can work it together the back up you need when you get into the trouble you always seem to find yourself in and the girl I can be myself around."

Veronica nodded. "That sounds like it could work."

"We'll never know till we try. I know your going through a lot right now, but I can help you through it. You don't have to do everything alone, your only human."

"I'm finding that out as I go." She looked Weevil in the eye for a long while. "I wanna try."

Weevil smiled and leaned down to kiss her as the late bell rang. Veronica pulled away.

"What away to start the year." She grabbed her bag and went to leave before Weevil pulled her back to him and kissed again.

Veronica made it to class and with little reprimand from the teacher she sat down and paid attention to the lecture.

Weevil made it to shop class and started helping Hector with the car they were fixing. Hector knew the look on Weevil's face.

"Blondie's gonna be around a lot more now isn't she?" He asked.

Weevil nodded. "Yea man and her names Veronica or V, not blondie ok."

"Ok man. How we gonna deal with the Fitzpatrick problem Thumpper got us in?"

Weevil thought a minute "I don't know yet I think it'll disappear once Thumpper is dealt with, which will happen soon."

Hector nodded.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the most part Veronica sat with Logan and Wallace at lunch until Dick came and he and Logan disappeared.

"Wonder what they're doin?" Wallace asked.

Veronica watched them walk away " I'd rather not know. It's safer that way."

Wallace laughed. " True."

Veronica smiled then saw Weevil and a couple of his crew coming their way, Wallace saw them too.

"What's going on?"

"Weevil kissed me last night and when i talked to him today about it..., well I think we're a couple now."

"So your a biker chick now." Wallace said cracking a smile.

" I'm way cooler than a biker chick, come on."

Weevil sat by Veronica and put his arm around her. " what are you two talking about?"

"Well Veronica thinks shes cooler than just a regular biker chick."

Hector sat on the ledge behind Wallace "Is that so?"

" I'm a triple threat. P.I., forger, and i have attitude to boot so see."

Weevil laughed "Until she gets in trouble and calls me to bail her out."

Veronica shrugged her shoulders. She took a drink of her water and saw Thumpper staring at her from across the lunch yard.

"Can you take me to the police station after school?" Veronica asked Weevil.

Weevil saw Thumpper too and nodded to Veronica "Yea no problem."

Hector looked at Weevil "You want us to take him out and give him a warning?"

Veronica shook her head "No I'll let the police handle it."

Hector rolled his eyes "Cause the sheriff is so forth coming to protect everyone."

Veronica knew he was right Sheriff Lamb would probably like to hold her down while the Fitzpatrick's slit her throat rather than do his job to serve and protect. She had to at least take this course first and try to get Logan off of Felix's murder.

Veronica finished lunch and walked to class with Weevil. He dropped her off before heading to math. School went by and after she and Weevil dropped off the recorder to the sheriff and argued with him to try and get him to do his job Veronica found herself at her Dad's office.

"Hello dear." Keith said as she sat down at her desk and took out her computer.

"Your in a good mood dad."

"Got a line on my bail jumper and this time I'm not coming back without him. I also think i just saw Eli Navarro drop you off."

"Yea dad he did."

"Are you hanging out together?"

Veronica hesitated trying to find the best way to tell him. "Yea we're together. Dad were kinda...dating."

"Taking on cleaning up the local hoodlums?"

"No Dad just him. Just trust me ok."

"Ok i can honestly say he has his good side just don't get caught up in anything illegal."

Veronica shook her head "Dad I seem to do that on my own."

"True."

Veronica pretended to look offended as he walked back into his office.

Her dad left to go pack his bag while Veronica finished some filing at the office Weevil couldn't pick her up this evening so she was waiting for Wallace or Logan to get grabbed her took her home and after he dropped her off she said goodbye to her dad took a shower and went to relax on the couch with back up. She knew sheriff Lamb wasn't gonna do anything about Thumpper or the Fitzpatrick's without more motivation. She needed to get to the bottom of the whole thing and see what it all entailed so he would be interested enough to make an arrest. It was all about his reputation as Sheriff, and he wasn't gonna make an arrest that wasn't gonna get his name in the paper right now since Keith cracked the Lilly Kane murder and made him look bad for not getting it right the first time.

She knew it had something to do with Drugs and the PCHer's or at least some of them why else would the Fitzpatrick's recruit Thumpper, and why would they want Felix dead, or was that just Thumpper.

Weevil called her late that night and told her he'd pick her up in the morning before she went to bad for the night.


End file.
